32. Kapitel: Aus dem Feuer
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 32. Kapitel: Aus dem Feuer (im Original: Out of the Fire) Kaum hat der Prüfer Professor Tofty den vermeintlich Stress-geschädigten Harry zum Ausruhen weggeschickt, rennt Harry in den Krankenflügel. Dort will er Professor McGonagall berichten, was er gesehen hat. Entsetzt erfährt er, dass sie ins St.-Mungo-Hospital verlegt werden musste. Fälschlicherweise geht er davon aus, dass jetzt kein Mitglied des Phönixordens mehr in Hogwarts ist. Auf eiliges Handeln drängend, erzählt er Hermine und Ron, dass Sirius gerade in der Mysteriumsabteilung von Voldemort zu Tode gefoltert werde. Die beiden bezweifeln seine Vision: Wie könnten die beiden meistgesuchten Zauberer zur Geschäftszeit ins Zaubereiministerium gekommen sein? Hermine gibt zu bedenken, dass Voldemort Harry auf diese Weise vielleicht nur in die Mysteriumsabteilung locken wolle, was Harry aber wütend und verzweifelt zurückweist. Schließlich setzt Hermine durch, dass Harry sich wenigstens zuerst in einem Kamingespräch mit dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 vergewissert, dass Sirius wirklich nicht zu Hause ist. Die drei planen, dass Harry wie schon zuvor von Umbridges Kamin aus Kontakt mit Sirius' Kamin aufnehmen wird. Ron lockt Umbridge in einen entlegenen Teil des Schlossgebäudes, indem er ihr die Lüge auftischt, dass Peeves dort gerade die Verwandlungsräume verwüste. Ginny und Luna Lovegood, die zu den dreien gestoßen sind, werden den Gang vor Umbridges Büro bewachen, während Hermine im Büro selbst Schmiere steht. Harry trifft in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz nur Kreacher an, der voll heimtückischer Freude berichtet, Sirius sei in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen und werde nie mehr zurückkehren. Dann wird Harry von der triumphierenden Umbridge unsanft in ihr Büro zurückgezerrt, wo bereits Hermine von Millicent Bullstrode eisern festgehalten wird. Draco Malfoy nimmt ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab. Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville, der Ginnys Festnahme verhindern wollte, werden im Klammergriff von Mitgliedern des Inquisitionskommandos ebenfalls angeschleppt. Umbridge hatte wegen der wiederholten Nifflerüberfälle auf ihr Büro jetzt ihre Tür mit Heimlichkeits-Aufspürzaubern gesichert und deshalb sofort Bescheid gewusst. Da Harry nicht zugibt, mit wem er Kontakt aufgenommen hat, lässt Umbridge Snape holen, der ihr für Harrys Befragung noch ein zweites Fläschchen Veritaserum geben soll (das erste hat sie beim Tee mit Harry in HP V/28 verbraucht). Zu Umbridges Empörung vertröstet Snape sie bis in etwa vier Wochen, weil die Herstellung des Gebräus so lange brauchen werde. Harry wird klar, dass er Snape als letztes in Hogwarts verbliebenes Mitglied des Phönixordens vergessen hat. Er versucht ihm den Gedanken an Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung möglichst offen hinzustrecken, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob Snape ihn per Legilimentik gelesen hat. Als Snape das Büro verlassen will, ruft Harry ihm zu, er hätte Tatze da, wo sie sich befindet. Snape lässt sich nicht anmerken, ob er Harrys Botschaft verstanden hat oder nicht. Er tut sie als unverständliches sinnloses Geplapper ab, kann aber in dieser Situation nicht offen reagieren. Umbridge überlegt laut, dass ihr jetzt nur die Möglichkeit bleibe, Harry ein Geständnis abzufoltern. Zwar sei dies gesetzwidrig, aber wenn der Zaubereiminister Fudge davon nichts wisse, mache es ihn auch nicht heiß, wie der von ihr veranlasste Dementorenangriff auf Harry im letzten Sommer gezeigt habe. Ehe Umbridge mit ihrer Folter beginnt, täuscht Hermine ein Einknicken vor: Sie "gesteht" unter falschen Schluchzern, Harry habe in den Kaminen verschiedener Zauberer-Pubs vergeblich nach Albus Dumbledore gesucht, um ihm etwas Dringendes zu sagen: Die Waffe sei jetzt fertig, die sie nach Dumbledores Anweisungen hergestellt hätten. Sie spielt Umbridge überzeugend vor, dass es sich bei der Waffe um etwas so gefährliches handle, dass niemand davon erfahren sollte. Umbridge bricht deshalb nur mit Harry und Hermine zum Versteck der Waffe auf und gebietet ihrem Inquisitionskommando, dazubleiben und die anderen Gefangenen zu bewachen. Am Rand erwähnt: Harold Dingle, Warrington, Garottengas en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5g